


【Batfamily】达米安与他的小恶魔崽子们

by xunqinghuan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunqinghuan/pseuds/xunqinghuan
Summary: 很普通的带孩子文
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	【Batfamily】达米安与他的小恶魔崽子们

**Author's Note:**

> 家庭亲情向，提及康提
> 
> 逆序罗宾，达米安20岁，提姆15岁，杰森6岁，迪克5岁

1.

布鲁斯带着阿尔弗雷德去欧洲旅游了，明面上是旅游，实际上是去检查新装置配件的生产质量。他让达米安单独留在家里带三个孩子，达米安认为这个活很轻松，真的，他向来在弟弟面前很有威严。

达米安平时很忙，多数时间在外面执行任务，只要在家里就是处理文件。他和兄弟相处时一般是夜巡与训练，所有人都会用崇拜的眼神看着达米安。这感觉真好！

带三个孩子有什么困难呢？达米安训练过上百个刺客，甚至达米安认为小乔在某种意义上也是他带大的。提姆小时候就是跟着达米安长大的，就算加上两个人类崽子会比氪星人和刺客联盟的刺客难养吗？

达米安挥挥手，告诉面露忧愁的阿尔弗雷德，他完全不用担心。

他后悔了。

2.

这是布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德离开的第二天。

“父亲。”达米安捂住另一边耳朵，拿着手机的手在颤抖地表示无法抑制的愤怒，“您能不能早点回来？我在泰坦有任务，身为领导者不能缺席。”他骗人的，这几天泰坦根本没有任务。

达米安背后是小孩子哭闹声，达米安实在忍不住回头吼了一句：“杰森！立刻停止在你弟弟衣服上用墨水画乌龟的行为！”

也许是达米安表情太严肃了，满脸墨水的杰森愣住了（达米安甚至不知道用墨水这一招会谁更惨点），然后以肉眼可见的速度，眼中开始闪动泪花。杰森深深抽了口气，瘪着嘴，一边抽泣一边抱怨着：“是迪克先动手的！”

迪克发出一声刺耳的尖叫：“他先嘲笑我的名字！”

杰森回答迪克：“你说我太弱了根本不能出去夜巡！”

“你还说我现在是最矮的一个，就永远是最矮的一个！！！”

他们两个人从抢零食吵到提图斯最喜欢的是谁，总要争出个道理来。达米安实在头疼。他对电话那头沉默的布鲁斯威胁道，“您再不回来，我就要对他们动手了。”他以为父亲会在意，但是父亲没有。

布鲁斯听着电话那头的吵闹，说：“我在忙，先不说了，你记得下手轻点。”他没等达米安回话，就挂断了电话。

达米安差点把手机给摔了。

这只是一个开始。

3.

达米安敲了敲提姆的房门，没有等提姆回答就直接开门走了进去。

提姆正盘腿坐在床上，带着耳机。当他看见达米安进来，脸上出现了明显的愤怒：“嘿！我没同意你进来！”

“是吗。”达米安盯着他，说，“你去照看一下你两个弟弟。”他抱着胳膊靠在墙上，随意打量着提姆房间的装饰，这种行为让提姆厌恶。

但是提姆想了想刚才在客厅看到的一切，忍了下来，只是幸灾乐祸地笑了：“哦。那是你的任务。”

达米安则平静地说，“如果你不帮我，你在泰坦就别想出任务。”

“混蛋！”提姆猛地从床上站起身。

达米安唇角弯了一下。

有提姆可以欺负是生活中的一大乐趣。达米安这么想着，走进蝙蝠洞。这一天心情难得愉悦地坐在蝙蝠电脑前。

他不想再拿着熊娃娃做出一点都不酷的事情去哄两个哭闹的孩子睡午觉。现在达米安只需要把那段时间的房间监控给删除，他担心提姆抢先获取这段监控，又特意黑进提姆电脑溜达一圈。

达米安看着看着，脸色越来越难看。

他把提姆喊了下来，指着电脑屏幕问：“你和队友谈恋爱了？”

提姆不慌不忙地坐在金属桌上，两条腿前后晃动，“嗯。”

达米安被提姆的态度气得倒吸一口气，他强忍着揍提姆一顿的冲动，咬牙切齿地问：“你在电脑里不删除，等着我去看？”

提姆笑了，反问：“在自己电脑里放和男朋友的吻照怎么了？”

达米安只感觉怒火快把大脑给烧干净了。他压着嗓子，拽过提姆衣领把他提起来，“你在和你两岁的队友谈恋爱，你问我怎么了？我禁止了队友之间谈恋爱，你聋了？”

提姆努力掰达米安的手，“放开我啊你个混蛋！”

“康纳是你一辈子的队友，他会是你永远的挚友。你们如果搞一起去了，分手了不尴尬吗？啊？”

“要你管我？”提姆最后补充了一句，“禁止了办公室恋情？去查查泰坦里有几对吧你。你个大瞎子。”

在达米安脑内，称为“理智”的那一根弦，断了。

4.

达米安把提姆丢回他自己房间里，大声宣布了提姆半个月的禁足。然后他拨通了乔的电话。

一声。

两声。

三声。

……

在到达达米安忍耐极限之前，氪星人接通了电话，笑着问：“嗨，达米安。今天过得怎么了？”

达米安再次深吸一口气，努力让自己声音听起来是冷静的。他说：“肯特，让你弟弟离我弟弟远一点！”

“什么！你等会儿……”乔听上去吃惊又疑惑，他把手机拿远了一点，用手捂着，他对正在旁边写家庭作业的康纳说，“今天数学作业错了两道题，你自己再检查一遍。达米安找我有事，我先去阳台接个电话。”

康纳抬起头，好奇地问：“什么事情呀？”

乔摇摇头表示不清楚，他摸了摸康纳毛绒绒的脑袋，然后走向阳台。他特意关上了门。虽然乔知道康纳可以听见他们说话，但是他相信康纳是不会这么做的。

达米安在电话这边冷笑，他对于乔刚刚说话听得是一清二楚。“康纳在你旁边？让他接电话。”

乔皱眉，“你到底怎么了？”

“你的好弟弟——康纳，和我弟弟在谈恋爱。”达米安不想再多说一个字。

“你哪个弟弟？”

“你他妈的是不是疯了？”达米安怒吼，“如果康纳碰的是杰森或者迪克，我现在就把他给弄死了。”

“对啊，是他和提姆嘛，那你急什么？请别告诉我，你居然禁止提姆谈恋爱，提姆都十五岁了。他和康纳知根知底，关系又特别好。”乔万分不解，对于他来说，达米安是在莫名其妙地发火。“另外，即使康纳外表年龄比较大，但是他才两岁，你知道，他才是最小的那一个，我还没……”

达米安掐断了通话。

乔站在原地吹着风，等了两分钟。果然，达米安又打来了一通电话。达米安声音听上去比之前要冷静许多，“我记得我有说过，禁止泰坦成员发展队友恋爱吧。”

“诶？有吗？可……”

达米安再次掐断了电话。这一次他没有再打过去了。乔给达米安发了一条信息【康纳才是年纪小的那一个，我还没怪提姆把我两岁弟弟给拐跑呢，你生气什么？】

乔继续打字【你的控制欲要收一收了。】他想发送出去，却显示他被对方拉黑了。

5.

以上内容是在达米安开始单独带三个孩子的第二天发生的。

距离阿尔弗雷德回家还有五天。

6.

第三天。

他们在吃早餐。

达米安昨天夜里夜巡对罪犯下手格外狠，不小心弄青了自己的手。他黑着一张脸，餐桌上没有人敢发出一点声音。假的。

一头乱毛的提姆一边鼓着脸嚼着豆子，一边含糊不清地说：“达米安，求你别生气了。以后我和康纳接吻之前一定给你写申请表，等你审核下来了我们再……”

达米安丢下刀叉，“闭嘴。”

“接吻？提米恋爱了吗？”迪克瞪着蓝色的大眼睛，惊讶地捂住嘴巴，“天啊，提米是要有孩子了吗？”

杰森翻了个白眼，嘲笑迪克：“你知道接吻是什么意思吗？”

“我当然知道。接吻就会怀孕。杰森你才不知道吧。”

杰森不甘示弱，大嗓门囔囔着：“我也知道！接吻就是……”

“砰！”

达米安用力一拍桌子，餐盘一震。他沉着脸，刚想发脾气，却无意间看见被他吓着的杰森和迪克的眼眶内又有泪珠在打转。达米安硬生生地把喉咙里的狠话憋回去，脸色难看，他刻意放缓语气，僵硬地说：“首先，接吻不会怀孕，我不知道为什么是我告诉你们这个。其次，这里没有人要有孩子……至少十年内不会。而且在餐桌上禁止谈论提摩西的恋情。”

“为什么啊？”迪克问。

“为什么啊？”杰森问。

“就是啊，为什么啊？”提姆捣乱。

达米安皱着眉头，狠狠地给了笑嘻嘻的提姆一记眼刀。他强调：“没有为什么，我是你们的哥哥，你们都要听我的。”

杰森嘟囔着：“可是阿尔弗雷德一直会告诉我们为什么啊。”

迪克附和地点点头：“布鲁斯也鼓励我们问为什么。”

达米安想发火，可是他眼前浮现杰森和迪克两个人一被凶就哭的场景。什么破毛病，他一定要纠正他们，但不是现在。他推开椅子，站起身，想要离席去一个人静静。

“达米安！”迪克在后面高声喊他，“你没吃完早餐！阿尔弗雷德说过，要珍惜每一餐食物。”

杰森附和着：“而且布鲁斯说过，一天当中最重要的就是早餐。”

提姆狼吞虎咽完最后一口，偷偷把不愿意吃的西兰花放在达米安餐盘里，一边窃笑一边滑下椅子。

7.

“哇哇哇哇！”迪克缩在被窝里搂着熊娃娃，他在哭，“我想要布鲁斯了。”

说实话，迪克忍了三天才哭，这才叫达米安吃惊。每次布鲁斯出任务，如果不是阿尔弗雷德哄他，迪克是绝对不会停止飙眼泪的。

“别哭了。”达米安隔着被子抱住迪克，他轻声安慰道。

可是迪克哭得更大声了。“布鲁斯什么时候回来？”

“还有四天。”

即使告诉了迪克，迪克仍然没有停止哭泣。这个声音让达米安沮丧并且心烦意乱。他想把迪克从被子里挖出来，他担心迪克在里面被闷到。

杰森小幅度拉动达米安衣角，放了一本童话书在床沿上，“达米安，你要讲故事给迪克听。”然后杰森主动爬上了迪克的床，也在用力拉迪克的被子，“小翅膀，快出来。达米安准备给我们讲故事啦！”

迪克从被窝里冒出头来，水汪汪的蓝眼睛盯着达米安。达米安想要拒绝的话说不出口。他叹了口气，拿起那本书，问：“只讲一个。来，告诉我，阿尔弗雷德讲到哪里了？”

杰森指给他看。

达米安原本想先关上门再读书的，他除了课堂上朗诵诗歌，看书时从来没有发出过声音。这有点尴尬。可他看见迪克抽泣着期待着他讲故事时，他就是没办法让屁股离开凳子。

达米安开始读了：“从前……”

可是在达米安读完一个故事后，想要离开这里去工作。迪克拉住他的袖子，紧紧地拽在小小的拳头里。

“……最后一个。”达米安妥协了。

“从前……”

“我真的要走了。”达米安语气很无奈。

“达米安。”迪克柔软地喊他名字。

“这真的是最后一个了。讲完这一个，我就要去工作。”

8.

他们在吃午餐。

“达米安，你什么时候可以换一道菜啊？”杰森抱怨道，“我们吃同样的菜吃了有三天啦。三天啦！”他伸出手指头，比划了一个“三”。生怕达米安没看到，特意戳到达米安眼皮底下。

达米安轻轻地移开杰森的手，“我只会这些。”

提姆说：“我们可以点外卖呀。”

“……明天再说。”

9.

达米安正坐在书房间工作。他不敢去蝙蝠洞很长时间，担心如果这些孩子有事会找不到他。显然，这是一个好主意。

“达米安！”杰森气喘吁吁地冲进去。这时候达米安在和卢修斯开视频会议。他看见杰森急得眼泪都流出来了，他告诉卢修斯先暂停一会儿。

“怎么了？”达米安微微弯下腰，他的手搭在杰森的肩膀上，把杰森带出了书房。然后他关上了门。

杰森摸了一把眼泪，拉着达米安的手就想走，“是迪克！迪……迪克，迪克他……他倒挂在吊灯上下不来了。”

达米安的心跳停了一拍。

10.

距离布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德回家，还有四天。

11.

等到达米安终于从恶魔群中解脱，他回到了泰坦。他发现提姆把达米安用熊娃娃哄孩子睡觉，定时定点做饭，读童话故事的事情广而传之，传得那叫一个沸沸扬扬。

乔开心地拍着达米安肩膀，“你想知道我们现在喊你什么吗？鸟妈妈。”

“你给我滚。”


End file.
